


Catch Up

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [12]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie reacts to the news of Timmy's pregnancy and Armie is brought up to speed on what happened at the first ultrasound.





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love this series is receiving.

Armie pulled Timmy into a hug, unable to stop smiling. “That’s amazing. I can’t believe it! We’re having a baby?! I love you so much!” Armie exclaimed, pulling Timmy in for a kiss. They were both giggling happily, so ecstatic about this revelation. “When did you find out?” Armie asked, once he regained the ability to speak properly, still beaming.

“The day I went home.”

“And you’ve had to carry that by yourself for over a week?” Armie questioned.

“Not quite. I did tell one person. None of my family know yet, though so it was a tough week.” Timmy replied.

“Who knows other than me?”

“I do.” Liz stated from the doorway. She then sat down next to Timmy so that he was sandwiched in between the couple.

“So, you told Liz first?” Armie asked, looking hurt.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset with me.”

“He only told me because he needed someone to talk to about things. Timmy wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone.” Liz explained. Armie wrapped his arm around Timmy and pulled his young lover into his side. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’ve had someone to talk to and since it wasn’t me, I’m glad you felt able to tell Liz. And I understand you wanting to tell me in person, if you’d told me over the phone then I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes and tell you how pleased I am about this news. I know what you’re like, if you can’t see the expression on someone’s face then you will continually doubt if they’re being honest so I am fine with you waiting to tell me. I love you so much, although I will apologise for not remembering to wear a condom, but I’m not angry or upset that we’re going to have a baby.” Armie rambled. To shut him up, Timmy moved from where his head was resting to press a gentle kiss to Armie’s lips, shutting him up.

Liz smiled at them, she knew that this would be the outcome but could understand Timmy’s nervousness. She’d felt that nervous herself when telling him about Harper and then Ford, so it must have been much worse for Timmy because she was married to Armie, but in the public eye Timmy was only a friend to Armie, it was going to look bad when people found out the truth.

“Tell me everything about the baby. How far along are you? Are you both okay? When’s your next appointment? What are we going to do about this? Do you want me to be there when you tell your family?” Armie quizzed.

“Armie! Give the poor boy a chance to answer one question before you ask the next.” Liz lectured, giving her husband a knowing look.

“It’s okay, Liz. I’m so pleased that Armie wants to know everything, I’ve been waiting to tell him all of this for over a week.” Timmy dismissed. “I’m nearly 5 weeks along, which means the baby was conceived after the Gotham Awards.”

“We did get a bit carried away that night, didn’t we?” Armie smiled.

“Yes, but it was a great night. And now we’re going to have a baby together, I can’t regret anything. I want this.” Timmy replied. “Anyway, our baby is about the size of a poppy seed, we’re both doing well. Apart from all the morning sickness, that is.”

“Has anything been helping? Is there anything we can do?” Armie interrupted.

“The ginger tea had been great, I’ve also been having ginger biscuits. Doctor Winters prescribed me some anti-nausea tablets and I’ve also been taking travel sickness medication before long journeys, which has been really helpful.” Timmy added.

“I’m so glad. What can I do?” Armie continued.

“I’m sure there will be lots of things in the future. Right now, I just need you here with me. And yes, you will be there when I tell my parents. You have no choice about that. I know they’re going to be disappointed in me and I don’t want to go through that myself. I also want your help explaining our relationship to them as I struggle to put it into words. You asked what are we going to do about this? We’re going to have a baby, that’s what.” Timmy clarified.

“I love you so much.” Armie breathed, pulling Timmy in for another kiss that left them both breathless. “I did mean what are we going to do about the three of us, Hops and Ford as well as our unborn baby.”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to figure that out together.” Timmy replied.

“I know that you’re worried about the effect on Hops and Ford and I appreciate your concern but you and this baby are really important too. Our relationship may not be conventional but our children are going to be taught about how love is love, and that it doesn’t matter if you fall in love with more than one person, someone of a different gender, someone of the same gender. When it becomes obvious, you’re going to have to announce your pregnancy and if you aren’t honest about your committed relationship with Armie then you will probably get labelled as a slut, or something similar. The last thing either of us want is for your name to be dragged through the mud. So, when the time comes, we’ll make a statement about our relationship and announce your pregnancy.” Liz reasoned.

“Speaking of Hops and Ford, when are we going to tell them that they are going to have a baby sibling? It’s probably going to be confusing for them.” Timmy asked.

“It won’t. They both love you. Harper was really excited to be a big sister and she adores you so much. Besides, this just cements the fact that you are a part of our family, no matter what you think. It may be a little unconventional, but we are very happy with this.” Armie replied.

“Honestly, Timmy, our relationship is perfect for us. Whatever anyone else thinks doesn’t matter, as long as we’re happy. I love the fact that you’re pregnant. I love our family. I love you, in the same way that I love Hops and Ford.” Liz confessed.

“I love you, too.” Timmy mumbled. “I couldn’t have made it through the past few days without you.” Liz pressed a kiss to his curls.

“It’s okay, sweetie.” She responded, getting up and leaving the room to go and check on Harper and Ford.

Armie picked up his copy of the ultrasound to admire it again. “I can’t believe we made a person.” He whispered to Timmy, kissing him again. Neither of them could stop smiling into the kiss.


End file.
